The Way It Should Be
by Golldylocks
Summary: Rachel thought her life was complicated, but things are about to spiral out of control drastically...
1. I've Got a Plan

*****This is my first post, so hopefully it goes down well. I have become a huge fan of Glee and have stumbled across FanFiction and decided that it is the ultimate way to pledge my full Gleekiness. I hope you enjoy these Confessions of Rachel Berry and I would appreciate both positive comments and constructive criticism.*****

_Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

Rachel Berry's eyes flashed open as she leapt out of bed and headed down the stairs for her daily protein shake. After pressing the on button on the blender, she poured it into her favourite gold star cup and guzzled it down in one gulp. Back up the stairs and immediately on to the elliptical trainer, she continued her daily routine. Forty five minutes on the machine and she was done, so she grabbed her fluffy pink towel and leaped into the shower, before changing into her favourite outfit – the ensemble she had worn bowling with Finn. Her mind flashed back to the moment that they kissed and she felt her heart pang. She knew she shouldn't think about Finn, he was taken and there was nothing she could do about it....

* * *

The bell rang as Rachel began the walk from her locker to first period. She passed the faces of her fellow students and wondered when she should expect her next slushie facial. It had been exactly three days since she had had the honour of being the personal target for the football team. Maybe Finn had asked them to stop... She soon rethought that as she spotted Andy Parks making his way down the corridor with a slushie in each hand. A single slushie was bad enough but two equalled double the humiliation, she thought as she slid into the girls' bathroom.

Rachel sighed a sign of relief as she realised she was safe. The feeling was quickly disposed of, when she heard a faint cry from inside the toilet cubicle furthest from the door. Hesitantly, Rachel made her way towards the door and gently pushed the door open.

* * *

"Quinn?"

The distraught ex-cheerleader peered up and vigorously wiped the tears away from her red, puffy eyes.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Hiding from a nearby slushie. Quinn are you okay?"

"I'm just fine, now would you get lost"

"No Quinn, you're not okay" Rachel said as she slipped down next to her fellow glee-clubber and wrapped her arm around Quinn's shaking shoulders.

Immediately, Quinn burst into tears again and buried her head in her hands.

"Its okay" Rachel soothed "Everything's going to be okay" repeating Finn's words and feeling her heart pang once again. "What happened?"

"M m my parents f f found out about my s s situation and kicked me out. I d d don't know where to g go. I I I've been kicked out o o of the Cherio's, n n now home and I've t t turned into a s s social outcast j j just like you" she whimpered. "Why am I I I even telling you t t this?"

Rachel usually would have taken offence to the social outcast comment, but she'd learnt to accept that she wasn't going to be popular until she made it to Broadway. Rachel could feel her mind ticking as she contemplated different solutions.

"Wait here... I've got a plan!" Rachel announced as she leapt up and raced for the door.


	2. Is Tonight Too Soon?

"Thanks Daddy!" Rachel squealed as she slammed the screen of her flip shut and re-entered the girls' bathroom. "Quinn – it's all sorted"

"What is?" asked Quinn as she emerged from the farthest cubicle looking red and puffy.

"You're going to move in with me. We have a spare room that I like to use as my rehearsing space, but you can stay there for as long as you need. Just bring your stuff after sch----"

"MOVE IN WITH YOU?? ARE YOU FRICKIN KIDDING ME????" Quinn erupted. "I appreciate the offer and all Berry but we are NOT  friends. Anyway, if the footballers knew I was within twenty feet of you right now, my slushie facial count would go from one a week to ten a day!"

"Do you have any better offers?" Rachel asked trying to not sound hurt. She had gone out on a limb to protect Quinn during the pregnancy debacle and she really thought Quinn was starting to warm towards her. But it appeared not.

Quinn contemplated Rachel's question for a minute before exhaling loudly. "I guess not... But if you tell anyone about this, I will be the one showering you with slushies. You got it?"

Rachel nodded enthusiastically.

"Is tonight too soon?" Quinn asked shyly despite her earlier threat.

Rachel smiled. "Tonight sounds perfect" she called as she made her way out of the bathroom, grabbing her books and thinking of the excuses she could say to weasel herself out of a detention for being late to Trigonometry.

Rachel was just about to make her way into the corridor where her first class was held, when she felt a hand cover her mouth and eyes and pull her into the nearby broom closet.


End file.
